Episode 9628 (3rd December 2018)
Plot Fiz rings round trying to find dog-friendly accommodation for Evelyn. Hope refuses to go to school and Tyrone has no option but to take the day off work. Fiz tells a complaining Evelyn she doesn't care what she thinks of her. Amy reminds Tracy and Steve that it's family night under their new contract. Tracy sees that Amy is wearing mascara and jokes that she has a crush on someone. Robert assures Kate that he hasn't changed his mind about being the father of her baby but worries about various matters, including the legal side of things. They agree to consult Adam. Evelyn manages to sabotage Tyrone's phone call for accommodation for her. He and Hope take Cerberus for a walk. Cathy begs Rita to continue her job at The Kabin and is offered a trial shift. Imran is told by Elsa Tilsley that Leanne had an affair with Nick and scammed her out of her money. Angry, Leanne assures him the accusation is false and walks out of the office. Tyrone takes a call from Fiz and leaves Cerberus in Hope's hands as she plays in Victoria Gardens. Leanne tells Toyah what Imran said. Hope takes Cerberus into the tram station and although seen by Adam, she swears blind to Tyrone that she doesn't know where he is when he sees that the animal is missing. Rita isn't pleased to see that Cathy has over-ordered magazines and is absorbed in reading the stock on the shelf. Dev swots up for the Rovers' quiz. Steve overhears Asha mentioning a 17-year old lad that Amy fancies and whose sister is going to the Christmas markets with Asha. On the cusp of flirting, Toyah takes Imran to task for upsetting her sister. Dev overhears them and offers to spill the beans to Nick about what's going on. Kate and Robert meet with Adam who says what they're planning is problematic but offers to look into the legal side of things. He advises them to be honest with Rana and Michelle. Amy asks permission to go to the Christmas markets but a suspicious Steve refuses. Toyah goes to see Imran who is upset at a letter from Rosie accusing him of being a vile traitor for putting her mother in prison. He feels he's constantly letting people down. He denies he has any feelings for Leanne, saying it’s her she’s attracted to. They kiss but hear someone coming up the stairs. Returning home, Tyrone and Fiz have to confess to Evelyn that Cerberus is lost and she is livid when Hope happily pipes up that she put him on the tram to Rochdale. While Evelyn rushes off to ring the metro, Hope tells her shocked parents that she’s not sorry for her actions. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *Rita Tanner refers to the occasion when Mavis Riley hiccupped all the way through her job interview as an assistant at The Kabin, referencing events in Episode 1294 (11th June 1973). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz seeks alternative accommodation for Evelyn and her dog; Toyah and Imran discover their old spark; and Cathy asks Rita for a job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,559,100 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes